The Light of Love
by QuidditchGirl30
Summary: After HBP. 'We all have someone that we really love, Harry. That person we would die for, that person we care about more than anything, and even if they don't love us back, we're always there for them. Well guess what, I love you Harry.' HHR
1. In The Dark

**In The Dark**

**Chapter 1- In The Dark (I know...very creative)**

**A/N: Well…I am back! Woo hoo! With A whole new story that will probably get no where…but I'm starting it anyways so...without further ado…**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger looked worriedly up the stairs. The paintings on the wall didn't ease her fear…and the rotted wooden steps made her even more scared. Her breath came out in puffs, and she shivered. The warmth of this house came from the third floor, second bedroom on the right…and even that was a depressing thought. Giving one last glance upstairs, she turned around and headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

A pale redhead met her at the bottom. "Did you talk to him?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, even though he was cold as well.

She rested her head on his chest, and shivered. "No, I am almost afraid, Ron. It's as if…as if…" she faltered and pulled away.

"As if something happened at Godric's Hollow," he answered quietly, taking a deep breath. Hermione blinked back tears and looked up at the ceiling. A loud shriek and a "HARRY!" erupted from upstairs, followed by a loud BANG. Hermione looked quizzically at Ron, who winced.

"We've all took turns trying to get Harry out...it seems like Lavender is having a rough time." Chunks of paint fell on top of their heads as the house shook.

Hermione gaped at Ron. "Lavender's here?" He nodded, flinching from the memory of the year before.

They heard loud stomps and Ron turned away from Hermione and looked at the stairs. "Speak of the devil," he muttered…and sure enough, Lavender Brown came stumbling down the stairs with a bloody lip. Hermione gasped and ran over.

"Are you all right?" she asked, helping her up. Lavender gave her an odd look, but nodded her thanks.

"Bloody son of a bitch," she mumbled, wiping the blood off of her chin. Hermione frowned at her.

"Well, Granger…I reckon you go up there and make his heart melt, it took you long enough to get here." Hermione gave a sideways glance at Ron, who seemed to have a very tight grip on his coffee mug.

"Lavender…I don't know what you're saying," another glance at Ron, "Harry and I are best friends…always," she smiled as she ended the statement.

Lavender snorted and walked into the kitchen. "Of course you don't know what I'm saying," her voice echoed from the other room, "since, you know, you're all completely mental," Ron rolled his eyes, but Hermione saw his ears turning slightly red.

"Well, go on then. We've all tried getting Harry out…the whole lot of us. Me, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and now Lavender…you're our only hope left," Hermione froze.

"Wait…Ginny didn't get him out?" Ron cocked his head sideways.

"You don't know, do you?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"No, I don't. Out with it, Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron groaned at the mention of his full name.

"Well, at Dumbledore's funeral…they sort of, well, broke up. Ginny only stayed in his room for a minute or two…but it was enough to make her run off crying," he stopped and looked at her hesitantly. She was trying to process those words: _Ginny and Harry broke up_. She met his gaze and nodded before heading back up the stairs.

She made her way past the portraits of the second floor, and her weight made the floorboards groan eerily. She shivered again and pulled out her wand…the darkness of the night didn't help the matter. She reached the second flight of stairs and slowly walked towards Harry's bedroom. _Third floor, second bedroom on the right_ she kept repeating in her head. She finally reached the top and crept silently to his door.

Hermione reached out a cautious hand and tapped lightly on the door.

"Lavender, I thought I told you to GO AWAY!" Hermione's heart soared at his voice.

"It's not Lavender, Harry…it's me," she sucked in a breath. Whatever he was doing, he had stopped. She then heard the lock click and she took full advantage of it. Opening the door slightly, she stepped in and the door closed behind her.

The sight her eyes met made her want to cry. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed with at least a dozen books surrounding him. The locket was in his hands, and he was resting his head on the wall. His eyes were closed, but Hermione could make out his features. He had bags under his eyes, but he looked so much…_older_, and wiser. It's as if Dumbledore's age and wisdom had passed onto him. _Well, it has happened to him before_ she thought.

Hermione walked over to his bed. "Hey Harry," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "how…how are you feeling?"

He cracked open one eye. "Spectacular," he replied sarcastically. She sighed and cautiously sat on the edge of the bed.

He opened his other eye and sat up. "Hey 'Mione," he said in a softer tone. Hermione met his guilty eyes. She gave him a sad smile.

"I missed you," he said, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She blushed under his gaze.

"It was only for a month, Harry. So, I guess you greet everyone like this?" she said in a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course, Hermione. Just last week I told Ron that I couldn't live a day without him," Hermione giggled slightly, and, surprisingly, she thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"So," he said, leaning back against the wall, "how's the old pal, Vicky?"

Hermione gave him a disapproving glare but sat next to him. "He's all right. There wasn't really any point in visiting him…he has a girlfriend." Harry lifted his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Gee, and I thought he would be…more physical," he received a smack on the arm for the comment, and she thought she saw him bite his cheek.

"Harry," she said quietly after a few moments.

"Yea?"

"What happened with you and Ginny?"

He shifted away from the wall and stood. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Hermione sighed. "Fine then, let's talk about the Horcruxes and Dumbledore."

He clenched his hands. "I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione got off the bed and stood in front of him. "Harry, what happened at Godric's Hollow?" she asked quietly, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He kept his head low and shook his head.

"Get out," he muttered. Hermione's eyes widened.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, pulling her hand away. His head rose and almost gasped at the fierceness in his eyes. He was livid.

"GET OUT!" Hermione backed away, her eyes wide.

"Harry, what the hell is the matter with you?" she asked, even though he voice faltered. He, being at least a foot taller than her, towered over her as she backed into the door.

"Hermione, I'm not going to ask you again…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Hermione found the door-handle and tumbled out of the room, panting and shaking. She looked up at him, and he was glaring down at her.

"Harry?" she breathed. He gave her a cold smile and slammed the door. Hermione stared at the shadow underneath the door before bursting into tears.

"I don't know what happened, Harry…but I am going to find out!" she cried, and pulled herself up. Then she punched the door and stomped back downstairs.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So...what do you think! I personally loved it! Haha…but the next chapter WILL be up soon…I promise. This is going to be a LONG story…but I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter I dedicate to one of my bestest buds, Chelsea…oh ya! But honestly, I hope I don't take anyone else's idea, if I did, I am SO sorry…because I haven't been reading the Horcrux stories…so I am really sorry!**

**I guess everyone else will just have to wait and see! But first…please review!**

**Quidditchgirl30**


	2. A Flicker of Light

**In The Dark**

**Chapter 2- A Flicker of Light**

**A/N: Okay, so I know I promised to have this up sooner…sorry! I have a midterm tomorrow…so I've been studying all week…ugh! But I am back! Once again, this chapter and the next are dedicated to my best buddy Chelsea! Why? Because she has the best theory in the world (you'll find out the theory soon enough!)! But please, please, please review! Well…first you must read the story…**

**Enjoy!**

Lavender stirred the sugar in her coffee continuously. Her eyes drooped and she felt her head nod. It was her night to keep a watch on the house. _Like anything would happen,_ she thought sleepily. Her wand was on the other side of the kitchen table, so she would not be a lot of help.

A floorboard groaned. Lavender's head snapped up. She squinted in the darkness, and saw a dark figure making its way toward her. Her heart thudded against her chest.

When it stepped into the kitchen light, Lavender's spoon dropped. Harry Potter. He looked at her dully before heading over to the refrigerator. He seemed to finally pick something out of there and turned back to the door. Lavender gasped and rushed over. She beat him.

"You most certainly can not get past!" she cried, spreading her arms out. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Lavender, let me get through," he mumbled, trying to shove his way past her.

She shook her head. "I'll do it."

His eyes widened. "Don't you dare, Lavender!"

"OI! EVERYONE! HARRY'S DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN!" she yelled. Her loud voice echoed in the silent house. She turned back to face him and found his wand pointed at her face.

She smirked. "Are you really going to hex me, Harry? You're already in enough trouble as it is, and think of what stunning me would do. Imagine all of them rushing down there to find you standing over my stunned body. You're loosing your knowledge in your old age."

Harry's wand quivered for a moment, and before long he sighed and lowered it.

Lavender smiled in satisfaction. "5…4…3…2…here they come," she looked at her watch and counted down in a bored voice. Harry watched the stairs quiver at the weight of everyone's footsteps, and a few seconds later Hermione, Ron, Dean, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Seamus all landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

They got up and brushed themselves off as Harry squirmed uncomfortably. Ron looked up from his soot-covered robe and grinned widely. "Good to have you back mate!" he cried, clapping Harry on the back. Harry smiled slightly.

Lavender looked between the both of them "Um…well…lets take this little "greeting" into the library, shall we?" she said as she cleared her throat. Everyone nodded and shuffled their way into the library. Harry greeted everyone as they walked through the doorway. With Ginny he just nodded his head and she avoided his eyes. Hermione was the last one. She walked right past him.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Hermione…" he was at loss for words.

She stood defiantly in front of him, but that didn't stop the tears. "What could you possibly want, Harry?" she paused. "Oh wait, I already know."

She tried to pull away, but he held her back. "No you don't," he breathed. "I'm sorry Hermione, I handled everything like an ass. You mean so much to me, Hermione, and I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm so sorry." Even if his speech was really tacky, Hermione's lip quivered.

"Oh Harry!" she cried. She threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He smiled and squeezed her gently.

She broke away and wiped away her tears. "Well I guess we should go back in there." He nodded and followed her in.

**XXX**

"Are you mad!" Lavender screeched. "You…you can't just walk into Voldemort's hiding place, kill off his snake, say "Later, Loser", kill him, and walk out! And planning a surprise attack is even more insane!" Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry crossed his arms. "It would go unnoticed, Lavender! Voldemort would never know!"

Hermione bit her lip. "She has a point, Harry. Voldemort is an accomplished Legilimens, and he got into your head two years ago. He'll know you're up to something. And besides, he's the Dark Lord…he would expect something like that to happen."

Harry banged his fist on the table, causing Luna to jerk awake.

"What…?" she asked drowsily before resting her head on a book again.

Hermione's lip curled in disgust. Harry watched Luna for a while, his eyes somewhere else. "It…it was so horrible," he croaked out. Ron looked up from his chess game with Seamus and Hermione shifted in her seat. "He was begging, _begging_ for mercy, and Snape killed him anyways. He was blasted right off of the building." He looked up, tears in his eyes. Ron's mouth was slightly open, but Hermione had a confused look on her face.

"Harry…" her face turned into a frown as she looked at the pile of books scattered across the floor. "Did…did you say Dumbledore…was _blasted_ from the tower?" she met his eyes. He nodded his head in puzzlement. Her eyes widened and she quickly disappeared into a bookshelf.

"What was that all about?" Lavender snapped from the couch, obviously still sour about the undecided plan. Harry shrugged and watched Seamus take out Ron's knight. Ron cursed.

Harry grinned. "He's your match made in Heaven, Ron." Ron glared at him before focusing back on the board. Hermione reappeared with a book in hand, her cheeks flushed in excitement.

"Oh Harry, I don't believe it!" Harry watched her get everyone's attention.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. What could you possibly want?" Neville groaned as she roused him from his sleep.

She turned her eyes to Harry. "It's…it's about Dumbledore."

"What about him?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He's not dead."

**A/N: Ah ha! Cliffie! Sorry guys, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out why I think he's not dead. That is the reason why these chapters are dedicated to my bud, Chelsea, because she told me the theory…and it really does fit! So, next chapter to find out! Now, I'm not really pleased with this chapter, it's sort of a filler, but I needed the cliffie! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but please don't kill me if I don't!**

**Please review!**

**QuidditchGIrl30**


	3. A Glowing Shimmer

**In The Dark**

**Chapter 3- A Glowing Shimmer**

**A/N: Okay people…must we learn how to review? First Thing: Read the story. Second: Press the Purple Button at the bottom of your screen…do not physically press, you use your mouse. Third: this is the tricky part! You ready? You write comments in that little box. Fourth: you click (not physically) the "Submit Review" button. YAY! Now you get a cyberspace cookie!**

**But for now…Enjoy!**

_"He's not dead…"_

Silence. A chess piece dropped. The Grandfather clock ticked. Harry blinked.

"W-what?" he choked.

Hermione's eyes darted back and forth between everyone, her expected reaction failing. Her smile faltered. "I…uh…well, I have this theory that Dumbledore is not dead."

"Yea, I think we all got that down, Sweetheart," Lavender called out from the couch.

Harry stood up from where he was leaning and took a few steps toward her. "What is it, 'Mione? We're all listening." He faintly heard Neville snort from the couch, but he gave Hermione an encouraging smile. She smiled nervously back and rushed over to the table.

The book plopped down onto the table and she faced the crowd. She felt like she was a teacher. "All right, now, what can anyone tell me about the Avada Kedavra Curse?"

"It's a Killing Curse," Ron replied uncertainly.

"Well…that's a start," she replied awkwardly. "And…um…what happens to someone when they are hit?"

"They die," Ginny said shortly.

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Yes… _but what happens to them?_" she was growing impatient.

"They drop dead," Luna called.

Hermione squealed and jumped in excitement. "YES! Every murder that was caused the victim _dropped dead._ And _what happened to Dumbledore_?"

"He…was blasted," Harry whispered as realization dawned on his face.

"Exactly!" Hermione was ecstatic. "_And what have we been learning all year?_"

"That…that you can say a spell in your head…and think another!" Neville yelled.

"_YES_! It…it explains everything," Hermione's gazed shifted to Harry, who was abnormally quiet. "Snape knew everything about Occulmency and Legilimency. He probably said the curse, thought about another curse that would blast Dumbledore…and probably hurt him too… but think about it!" she looked around hopefully at everyone and started ticking the things off of her finger. "A. We never really saw Dumbledore's body, except for Harry, and maybe Ginny. B. Even then, Harry said later he was _in a sleeping form_. And C…well…oh, of course! Fawkes!"

"Fawkes!" Ron cried out, confusion etched on his face.

"Yes, Fawkes. That night, Madame Pomfrey burst into tears when Fawkes started singing. And at the ceremony I noticed that she wasn't crying. But…the phoenix's tears have healing powers! _Fawkes was healing Dumbledore_! And Madame Pomfrey knew of the powers and was crying in relief, and then knew at the ceremony!"

"That's a bit out there, Hermione." Ginny muttered.

"But…but why?" Harry's plead was barley audible, but it was loud enough for Hermione. She crept closer to him.

"It makes logical sense, Harry. Who does Voldemort fear the most, Harry? _Dumbledore_. If Dumbledore made everyone -including you- believe that he was dead, then Voldemort would come out into the open…and well you two can end him whichever way you two want to. Dumbledore had to make _you_ think he was dead…he had to make** everyone **believe he was dead…you most of all. _He would make you believe even if he had to plead for Snape to do it."_

The last sentence caught Harry off guard. His eyes slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. She didn't know how long they stared into each other's eyes. She knew everyone had left, she had heard Ron mutter "Bullshit" before exiting. Feelings that had been bottled up inside her for so long had now started to emerge.

"Thank you," he finally croaked, tearing her away from his loving eyes. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She heard him laugh and he spun her around.

Once she was back on the ground, she pulled away, grinning. "Harry! It is only a theory."

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "Yes, but it is a believable theory. I can't live without you…and no, Ron didn't hear that…only you."

She did the only she could do. Or the only thing she wanted to do.

She kissed him.

**A/N: Well, there you go! The theory is out. Yes, it is a very short chapter, and I apologize…but the romance had to start! I had to get that show on the road! Oh yea, please**

**Until next chapter!**

**QuidditchGirl30**


	4. A Licking Flame

**The Light of Love**

**Chapter 4- A Licking Flame**

**A/N: well I changed the title…maybe this will attract more people…ahem…TO REVIEW! Gosh people, I really like this story…but please review! And I give the cyberspace cookie to the 3 people who did review…thanks a bunch!**

**And for everyone else…**

**Enjoy!**

_She did the only she could do. Or the only thing she wanted to do._

_She kissed him._

Almost instantly he returned and deepened the kiss. Her hands wound their way around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. His lips felt so good…she was getting lost in his kiss.

His tongue flicked across her lips, causing Hermione to finally snap back into reality. She pulled away, her eyes wide in shock. "No…n-no…this can't happen," she muttered as she backed away. She put a shaky hand over her eyes.

"Hermione…"

"No, Harry. I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that," she looked up into his confused and frustrated eyes.

He let out a fake laugh. "Hermione, I should be the one freaking out right now…what is your problem?"

Hermione stumbled back and ran into the table. "I-I…this isn't right! I'm sorry, Harry! I wasn't supposed to kiss you and I did. And…and now I'm making a fool of myself. I mean, what if Ron walked in?"

Harry darkened. "Right…Ron. I should've known. You fancy him, don't you?"

Hermione whimpered. "I…I don't know," she let out and exhausted sigh and sat on top of the table. "I thought I did…I mean, seeing Lavender with him did make me jealous..._really_ jealous. But then I thought to myself, 'Why would I set a flock of birds to attack his head if I liked him?'…And, well," she took a deep breath. "Lavender wasn't the only one who made me jealous. I just took everything out on Ron, like I always do," she sighed and looked at him.

"So…you don't like Ron?" he asked slowly.

She was silent for a while before answering. "No…I don't think so."

"So…then can I ask you something?" he muttered.

Hermione looked up hopefully. "Yes."

"If something happened between us…more than friends…well, then who would get in the way if you don't like Ron anymore?"

"I think it would be-"

"Harry! Hermione!" A redhead burst into the library.

"Ginny," she greeted flatly.

Ginny smiled at her and turned to Harry. "Harry, you really should get some sleep. Ron said we're going out tomorrow…so I think you should shut your eyes for a little while."

Harry looked between Ginny's hopeful face and Hermione's flaming eyes. "Er…alright."

Ginny grinned widely. "I'll take you up, then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Prick. Harry looked at her with amusement. He leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek, much to the girls' surprise. "We'll talk later," he whispered in her ear before standing up. "Night 'Mione," he said cheerfully.

Hermione watched them go, her mouth slightly open. As they reached the doorway, Ginny turned her head around and gave her a death glare. Hermione rolled her eyes again and started to collect her books.

"You didn't tell him yet, did ya?" Hermione jumped and wheeled around to find Lavender Brown leaning on the doorframe.

"God, Lavender! Don't do that!" she cried.

Lavender smirked and shook her head. "Hermione, he may be the most powerful wizard in the world, but he is the thickest bloke in the world when it comes to love. He has no clue when it's upon him. So…have a nice kiss?"

Hermione gathered her books in her arms, trying to hide her blush. "Why did I ever tell you my love life?"

"Because, darling, you had no one else to tell and you probably would've jumped off of the moving train and onto a bunch of pointy rocks in agony if you didn't tell me," she replied sweetly.

"You have the wildest imagination, Lavender," Hermione walked out of the room and started heading up the stairs.

Lavender followed. "What happened? I want to know the juicy news!"

Hermione stopped and turned around. "I…I don't know, okay? Something…got in the way. Now can I please go?"

Lavender sighed and held up her hands in defeat. "Sure Hermione. Woe is me. I'll just go back downstairs and watch the VD."

Hermione frowned. "You mean the TV?"

"Yea, sure, whatever," she shrugged and reluctantly walked back downstairs.

Hermione finished her journey and reached her door. She turned the knob and trudged inside. Taking a deep breath of fresh air coming from her opened window, she plopped into her bed. She fell asleep and dreamt soundly of the Boy Who Lived.

Obviously, she knew nothing of what was happening on the floors above and below her.

**A/N: Yes, I know…another short chapter…sorry people! This was a filler chapter, and I had to put the Harry/Hermione complications in there…yes, another cliffie! I think by now you know I like to do that. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next chapter…**

**QuidditchGirl30**


	5. A Breath In The Cold

**The Light of Love**

**Chapter 5- A Breath In The Cold**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing the seventh book on here, would I? No…I would be writing the real thing on fancy paper in London! (breathes heavily) And I also don't own the TV shows that are mentioned in the chapter.**

**A/N: All right well…I'm running out of metaphors for my chapter titles …haha! Ok anyways...I am soo happy! I've never been to chapter 5 before! Yay! My other stories are on hiatus (or however you spell it) and I hope to post them after this story…So without further ado…here ya go. OH yea, and beware…the evil Harry/Ginny ship haunts us in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

The walk to Harry's room seemed to take forever. Ginny kept trying to grab his hand, and he kept wrenching his away. Finally they reached his room and he turned and looked down.

"Erm…thanks for the walk…" he muttered awkwardly.

Ginny grinned. "It's nice to have you back, Harry. I could hardly handle it."

"Uh…thanks, Gin," he looked down at his hand, which she had suddenly taken.

"Gin-."

Ginny put her other hand over his lips. "Harry…why are we doing this? I've been thinking about this…about us, and we shouldn't push our love away because of one thing you have to do," she looked up hopefully.

"L-love?" he backed into his door, suddenly very nervous. She approached him slowly and slyly.

"Yes, I love you, Harry James Potter," she licked her lips teasingly. "Do you love me?"

Harry looked at her. Did he love her? Did he _ever_ love her? "Yes, Ginny…I love you..." She grinned and kissed him lightly.

He responded to the kiss, wondering if this was what he wanted. Yes, he wanted this…but he couldn't shake the kiss he had only twenty minutes ago. _Hermione…_the thought made him come to his senses. He pulled away and smiled at her dazed face.

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her. "But only as a sister," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, Gin." And with that he pulled away and entered his room, not even bothering to look at her fallen face and clouded eyes as he shut the door behind her.

**XXX **

Lavender plopped down on the couch, her bag of popcorn in hand. After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to turn the VD on, she finally figured out that the object with all those buttons seemed to do the trick.

"Bloody muggle objects," she muttered, as she kept clicking the UP arrow on the 'clicker'. She came to a show where some hot shot ran around at incredible speeds to get away from glowing green rocks. _Interesting_, she thought and flipped the channel. The next show was one where four guys stood on stage and did funny skits. That show was called, 'Whose Line Is It, Anyways?' She shrugged and flipped to another channel and on it had a bunch of people trapped on a beach with a broken airplane and some polar bears.

"Muggles make the weirdest things…" she mumbled and clicked the 'Power' button. She sat in the dark, doing nothing but breathing. She finally remembered her popcorn and opened the bag. She took a handful and shoved it into her mouth.

She swallowed and gagged. "Damn!" she cried. Groaning, she got up and threw the bag of burnt popcorn into the nearby trashcan.

Looking around, she decided to go and take a shower. "Wouldn't hurt," she said to herself. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink.

Lavender hastily washed her face and dabbed it with a towel. She looked into the mirror, taking in her reflection. She was about to unbutton her shirt when something in the mirror's reflection caught her eye.

"What the hell…?" she whispered. She slowly turned around and faced the shower curtain. Taking the end in her hand, she took in a deep breath and wrenched the curtain back.

Heart thumping wildly, her widened eyes took in what lay on the shower wall and she screamed.

**XXX**

Hermione woke up to the sound of distant screaming. She jumped up, grabbed her wand, and raced down the stairs. She found Lavender sitting on the bathroom counter, her eyes wide in shock.

"Lavender, what in the world happened to you?" she cried, running over. Lavender pointed a shaky hand to the shower. Hermione followed her gaze and gasped. On the wall, four words emerged in thick blood: _Watch Your Back, Potter._

Hermione faintly heard Ron and a few others run in and gasp. Luna took one look at it, sighed, and walked out of the room. "GINNY!" she yelled.

A few minutes later, Hermione saw Harry make his way through the crowd. "What is the bloody problem?" he grumbled.

He walked over to her and examined her with worried eyes. "Hermione…?" she shook her head and grabbed his arm. Hermione watched his confused eyes land on the message. His face paled.

"Harry…" her grip tightened.

"Everyone out," he croaked. With reluctance, everyone filed out in an unorderly fashion. Hermione stayed and watched him with concern.

"I…he was _here_, Hermione. I…I don't know what to do. I can't keep any of us safe."

Hermione ran over and hugged him tightly. "Harry, we can take care of ourselves, the only thing you have to worry about is_ you._" Harry was about to protest, but she interrupted him. "This scares me, Harry… a lot. But this only shows that we have to buckle down and find those Horcruxes. And we can do it…together."

She pulled away and kissed him lightly on the cheek before exiting the bathroom. Harry leaned on the counter and examined the message.

For he had an inkling that there was more than just words to the message.

**A/N: he he…gulps…yes, another cliffhanger…sorry people! Ok, I have to discuss some important things in this here chapter.**

**First: I'm sorry if any of you are Ginny fans, because this story doesn't really bash Ginny…she finds _someone_…but the thing with Harry is not harsh…and who says she gives up that easily? But I am being nice to all of you people, because if it were up to me, she would've fallen off a cliff by now.**

**Second: who can guess what the two TV shows that I described are? If you answer correctly, you will get a cyberspace cookie! **

**Third: I hope all of you get when Luna turns and yells Ginny's name…because if you don't…for Heaven's sake, go watch the Chamber of Secrets.**

**So…review please….andddd…**

**Until next chapter!**

**QuidditchGirl30**


	6. The Extinguished Fire

**The Light of Love**

**Chapter 6- The Extinguished Fire**

**A/N: Well, you have witnessed my first round of writer's block. Oh boy… And now, for the Cookie Awards! The people who got the T.V. shows right are: Dark Star (a.k.a. Chelsea), Viopathartic, lizztigger, and to Adalee Bishop who got it half right! Haha. Well, yea, and to clear up the Ginny thing, it wasn't supposed to be foreshadowing or anything, it was supposed to be funny. Luna walked in and amusingly thought Ginny was at the blood on the walls thing and called her name. Just some Chamber of Secrets humor there, people, so don't get your panties in a bunch.**

**Well…here ya go.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione sighed and sank down in a kitchen chair. After the events a couple of minutes ago, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to her bedroom. She put her head in her hands and moaned softly.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ron trudged in and sat down across from her. She raised her head and met his blue eyes.

"Yea. Sure. Never better. I feel like throwing a party for my happiness right now," she rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "Look, Hermione, we're all a little shaken up about what happened, but don't go being a martyr about it," he smirked at an afterthought. "That's Harry's job."

Hermione glared at him. "That wasn't funny, Ronald."

"Ouch. Full name. I guess I shouldn't use sarcasm anymore, huh?" he grinned cheekily. She rolled her eyes again and looked away from him.

She heard him sigh and in the next moment he was kneeling down in front of her. "Cheer up, Herms…we'll be alright. Do me a favor and go to bed. You'll need rest for tomorrow…well, four hours from now. Come on, I'll take you up," he pulled on her elbow and she reluctantly followed.

Hermione let Ron lead her out of the kitchen and into the hall. She briefly saw that Harry was still in the bathroom, but Ron's grip wouldn't cease. She looked longingly back down the stairs and didn't watch her footing. She tripped and fell…right into Ron's arms.

She had dreamt of this moment, where they'd be inches apart. In her dream, they would always blush and he would kiss her. But that dream had faded. It had turned into another one…one that involved her other best friend.

She smiled and laughed. "Well, this is awkward."

He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. "Hermione…do you think…?"

Hermione jumped up and brushed the dirt off her nightgown. "Ron, I really think I should go to bed. You even said that I need my rest. Well, erm…goodnight," she hesitated and then kissed him on the cheek. She didn't want to make it seem like she was blowing him off-which she was- so she smiled and opened her door. "See ya," she then closed it and sighed in relief.

_Too close_ she thought as she leaned against the door, her eyes shut. The problem was that she didn't know what she felt about Ron. Lately, Harry's been taking the place of the feelings for Ron. But…she didn't know what she felt about him, either.

"You busy?" Hermione screamed and jumped at the sound of Harry's voice.

She looked at his amused form lying on her bed with wide eyes. "How did you…what did you…?" she stammered, placing a hand over her heart.

He grinned. "While I was heading up here, I saw the gushy moment between you and Ron, so I decided to just apparate up here."

She frowned. "It was _not_ a gushy moment…nothing happened. And…and…you can't just apparate into my bedroom…"

"Why not? You haven't cast a spell on it. There isn't a book called _Grimmauld Place, A History_. I can apparate if I want to."

She groaned in frustration and walked over to him. "Move over," she muttered. He smiled and pulled back the covers.

She climbed in as a blush spread to her cheeks. "Harry…this is not appropriate at all," she mumbled as he put an arm around her.

"Hmm…why not?"

"Be…because…what if someone walked in? It would look like…" her face reddened.

His grin widened at her discomfort. "Yes, Hermione? What would it look like?"

"Like…like we were…you know…doing something…erm…we're not supposed to…I guess…" she stuttered.

He laughed out loud. "We're just friends, Hermione…everyone knows it by now."

"I don't," she whispered to herself. His eyes met hers and she almost gasped at the powerful gaze he gave her. It was full of love and lost, wanting and longing, and, most important, guilt.

Hermione sat up and faced him, suddenly feeling giddy inside. "A friend? Is that all I am to you?"

He sat up as well and scooted closer to her. "No, not just a friend, Hermione, a _best_ friend."

They both leaned in slowly, and she hoped he couldn't hear her pounding heart, since it was ringing in her ears. "I want something different, Harry James Potter."

Their noses brushed. "Oh yea, and what's that?"

"I want to be more then friends," she said, her voice barely audible.

"How about friends…with benefits," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She looked up at him. "Harry…"

"Shhh…don't say anything," he then captured her lips in his…

But only for a brief second.

"Oi! Harry, are you in there? Hermione, is he in there?" Ron's voice bellowed in the peaceful room. Harry broke apart and groaned. Hermione closed her eyes in frustration and put her head in her hands.

Harry walked over and opened the door. "Yes, Ron?"

"What…what the bloody hell are you doing in Hermione's room? You've…you've…Merlin! This is insane!" Ron cried out, his eyes wide.

"Ron-."

"Don't "Ron" me, Harry! I know what you've been up to! You…and Hermione! I knew you would do this to me!"

"Ron…"

"I've had enough! This is the last straw! I'm leaving! Looking at one another…blushing like mad, I knew it! I knew my lacking in doing anything to win Hermione's affection would pay off one day! I…I…" he stopped, at loss for words.

Harry stood there with an amused expression on his face, with Hermione peeking over his broad shoulder. "Are you done yet?"

Ron frowned. "Yes, I am!"

Harry laughed. "Good, then you ought to know that I only stopped by to pick this up," he held up a book labeled _Alendo, The Dark Curses._ "I couldn't sleep, so I came to her room, fully knowing that she would have it. Well, I guess you're leaving, so goodbye mate."

Harry nodded his head and started walking down the hall. Ron, who wore a lost look on his face, opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Harry, no! Harry…Harry wait!" he cried, running after him. Hermione stood in the doorway, watching them disappear up the stairs. She smiled to herself at Harry's amazing save, but then her face clouded.

"Stupid Ron…" she muttered before closing the door. She stared at it for no reason at all and sighed.

"Merlin, is he a pain in the arse or what?" a voice joked behind her. She smiled and turned around to Harry leaning on the doorway to the bathroom.

"Don't apparate in my room," she grinned as he made his way over to her.

His arms slithered around her waist. "My dear, it will take a lot of effort to stop me."

Every single glance of an eye, a warm but polite gesture, a small of a smile, and a ghost of a blush had all led up to this moment. Hermione looked into his emerald eyes and realized just what she felt about him.

"Harry, I lo-,"

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn. Yes, another cliffie! Well, I had so much fun writing this chapter, even if the plot didn't progress…but the romance surely did! Hopefully another chappie will be up soon…but until then…**

**Please review!**

**QuidditchGirl30**


	7. The Flowing Water

**The Light of Love**

**Chapter 7- The Flowing Water**

**A/N: Well, here ya have it, folks: the eeeeeevil chapter. Yea, the truth is out. This chapter none of you will like very much, I warn you…but come on people, give me a break…of that Kit Kat bar! Wow, random…ahem…well, anyways…you'll love me in the very beginning, but like I said, I warn you…but please don't make my warning keep you from reading! But…I think you'll be content with the ending. Yea! No cliffy!**

**Just…brace yourself…**

**Enjoy! (cough, cough)**

_Every single glance of an eye, a warm but polite gesture, a small of a smile, and a ghost of a blush had all led up to this moment. Hermione looked into his emerald eyes and realized just what she felt about him._

_"Harry, I lo_ve you," she closed her eyes and braced herself, fearing the worst. But nothing came. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

He was looking at her with a powerful gaze. He gave her a sad smile and wrapped his finger around a lock of her hair. "I know, Hermione…I know," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Hermione gave him an expecting glance. "Uh huh…and?"

Harry sighed and sat down onto the bed. "I…I can't, Hermione. I can't love you," he choked on his words. Hermione swallowed back the lump in her throat and sat next to him.

"And…why not?" she whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. He stared at the wardrobe in front of him.

"Because…I…I just can't," he turned and rested his forehead on hers.

"Harry…you can't choose whether or not to love someone…that's not possible," she pulled away and looked at her pillow. "I…I'm not following, Harry, why is this so…difficult?"

His cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I would _die_ before seeing you at the hands of Voldemort, and if he knew…oh Hermione, if he knew…" he looked at her pleadingly.

Hermione, suddenly feeling very daring, raised herself so that she was an inch apart from his face. "Then we won't let him know," she whispered.

As if on cue, Harry scooped her up in his arms in a sweet and passionate kiss. Hermione ran her fingers in his hair and moaned in pleasure as his tongue ran across her bottom lip. He grabbed her around the waist and gently laid her down onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss. She broke apart, due to the lack of air, and sighed in pleasure as he kissed up and down her neck.

"Harry…" she whispered breathlessly.

"What?" he asked, watching her with worried eyes. "Am I hurting you?"

She laughed and kissed him tenderly. "No, Harry…it's just, we never really settled the 'love' thing."

He kissed her long and hard. "Fine, then I'll tell you," he kissed her again.

"Stop kissing me, you dolt, and tell me!" she laughed, moving her head as he leaned in once again.

"I love you," he whispered, turning her head so their eyes met. "I love _you_. I never really experienced love before, but I know this is it," he smiled as Hermione's eyes filled. She grinned and met his lips in yet another loving kiss.

When they broke apart, his face was set. He climbed off of her and stood. She watched in confusion as he made his way over to the door. He grabbed the handle and turned, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Which is why I can't be with you," he gave her one last longing look and walked out of the room, slamming it shut.

**XXX**

Lavender picked at a loose string on the blanket that was covering her. She couldn't fall asleep. Since she only had about 10 minutes of sleep, she was now working on adrenaline. She sighed as she heard a door slam and footsteps. _Here they come,_ she thought, moaning silently.

Harry emerged into the room, rubbing his eyes. He sat down on the chair across from her, breathing heavily, as if not to cry.

Lavender shifted, sitting up slightly. "You alright there, Harry?" she asked.

He jumped, as if only noticing her for the first time, and stared at her with wide red eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed dramatically and looked around. "Well, since I only slept for ten minutes, I decided to boycott sleep and sit here until you come down for breakfast. Hello? I'm trying to sleep, you idiot!"

He frowned. "Then why aren't you in your bed?"

She sighed. "Because whenever I lay down, something always happens, so I am afraid to lay down."

Harry recalled the night before. "Lavender, you never set foot in your bedroom."

She huffed. "Well, I was about too…but that's beside the point. What's the matter with you?" she sat up in interest.

He looked at his shoes. "I…I love Hermione."

Lavender's face brightened. "YES! Ten galleons for me, baby! I **knew** it!" she punched the air, but stopped midway at his expression. "Uh oh, what happened?"

He rubbed his knuckles in his eyes. "I-we can't be together."

Her smile disappeared. "Hermione didn't tell you!" she cried in shock.

He let out a hollow laugh. "No, actually we both know we love each other."

She stared at him. "Then what the hell is the matter?" she yelled, causing him to jump.

"Look, Lav, if Voldemort knew…"

"Oh don't give me that crap, Harry! We're all in equal amount of danger as she is! You-Know-Who already knows she's your best friend; she's as much in danger as she was when she set foot on that train seven years ago! Only now you're starting to become a man and realize your feelings!" she finished, exasperated.

Harry frowned. "Lavender, Voldemort would know that she's my weakness. It'll be her that he will be after."

"Gosh, you're such a man! You're being so selfish!" at his dumbfounded expression, she decided to continue. "Oh, poor pitiful me, I have no life whatsoever. My parents kicked the can when I was a baby, and a mass murderer is out to kill me. I can't have any loves because they will die as well. All right, there are two things wrong with this statement: A.) What if Hermione's willing to _take_ the chance of dying just so that she can be with you her last few moments, and B.) Who knows if they will die? We all die eventually, and they are just the lucky ones who die early!"

Harry watched her satisfied expression with his mouth open. She was insane.

Lavender laughed and turned on the V.D. "Yea, you think about it, Mr. Hero."

**XXX**

Breakfast. It is known to be the most important meal of the day. Hermione thought it made logical sense, Harry thought some drunken guy made it up, Lavender thought that it was a bunch of bullshit, and Ron didn't care what the heck it was as long as he wasn't yelled at for eating food.

Whichever way it was, it was the most awkward breakfast known to man.

Lavender picked at her scrambled eggs and looked over at Ron, who was shoveling food into his mouth, oblivious to the world. She rolled her eyes and looked nervously looked across the table at Harry and Hermione, who had uncomfortably sat next to each other.

"Lavender?"

She looked up at Hermione. "Yes?"

Without breaking gaze from the table, Hermione gestured towards her right. "Can you please ask Harry to pass me the butter?"

Lavender looked between the both of them, suddenly quite confused and overly uncomfortable. "Uh…Harry-,"

"No need, Lav, I heard…since Hermione's voice can be heard from China!" he yelled, glaring daggers at his toast.

Lavender, shocked at his outburst, turned her eyes back to Hermione, who was pink in the face, but sipping her drink casually. "Well, Harry, if you're not such a prat then I would ask you yourself."

Finally Harry turned to face her. "Hey! Don't give me crap! I came back up to apologize and you killed everything we had!"

She turned calmly and looked him in the eye. "No Harry, you killed everything. You broke my heart, and you can't just expect to mend it in three minutes," she paused. "I wasn't done crying yet," she finished softly.

His gaze softened. "I'm not worth crying over, 'Mione."

"You're wrong. You're worth every bit," she looked away and up at Lavender, who was watching them intently. "Lavender, can you ask Harry for the butter, please?"

Lavender sighed and turned to Harry. "Harry, can you pass the butter?"

He looked up from his egg. "Who's using it?"

"Uh…Hermione?"

He looked down and continued eating his egg. She sighed. "Me?"

Harry smiled and passed her the butter. Lavender smiled in relief and started to hand it over to Hermione when he looked up.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

She stopped in midair. "Handing Hermione the butter, what does it look like?"

He frowned. "Without using it yourself?"

"Yea…"

"So then you were just using me to get the butter to give to Hermione?"

Lavender pondered about it for a moment. "Yep, that's pretty much it," she handed the grateful Hermione the long awaited butter.

Lavender took a deep breath and sipped her orange juice. "Lav?"

She looked up, angry. "What?"

Harry looked at his plate. "Can you ask Hermione to pass the Orange Juice?"

"I'VE HAD IT!" she cried, standing up. Ron, who had dozed off during the whole conversation, looked at her as if she had three heads. She pointed at Harry and Hermione, who were both looking at her calmly.

"You," she spat. "You two better sort out whatever happened before you make the whole bloody Wizarding World crazy! Ron and I will leave you alone while you two mull over your feelings whilst eating a sandwich!" she grabbed Ron's arm and lugged him out of the room.

She poked her head back in. "And it better be a sandwich!"

**A/N: Ta daaaa…yes, I know you hated me in the beginning…I hated myself too…but the next chappie will…eh, probably be up soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Until next time…**

**QuidditchGirl30**


	8. The Light's Awakening

**The Light of Love**

**Chapter 8-The Light's Awakening**

**A/N: Yea, this chapter title fits perfectly! Ha. Sorry for the not-so-short update…I was slightly disappointed at the number of reviews for the last chapter…but oh well. REVIEW PLEASE! Ya, so anyways, here you go. AND I've made the last chapter up for all of you! AND yes, slight Ron/Lav scene in this one, but DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! This isn't a Ron/Lav story, so yea…just telling you now.**

**Enjoy!**

"Well this sucks," Lavender said loudly, staring at the Common Room. Hermione choked back a sob and felt Ron's arm go around her. She heard Ginny's sniffles and closed her eyes.

The Common Room looked like hell. Papers were shrewd all over the floors. Pillow feathers lay over the ripped couches and the portraits were torn and thrown askew. Books were shredded and ink was splattered over the once maroon and gold walls.

Harry looked around in disgust. "Who in their right mind would do such a thing?" he croaked quietly, looking anywhere but Ron and Hermione.

"Whoa, cool!" Luna burst in to the portrait hole, but stopped suddenly at the sight. "Wow, you guys were animals!"

"It didn't look like this, Luna," Hermione snapped, pulling away from Ron's grasp. She walked around slowly and shivered. Almost instantly, a fire emerged. She watched its flames dance and crackle in the fireplace and looked up at the culprit. Harry stood a few feet away, eyes open, wand in back pocket.

"How did you do that?" she asked timidly, realizing everyone else had left the room.

He looked up, startled at her voice. "I…er…"

"You just used wandless magic," she whispered, amazed.

He flushed and put his hands in his pockets. "It's nothing really. After my birthday, I decided to try and see if I could use it. I did blow up my aunt without a wand after all."

Forgetting the tension between them, Hermione smiled broadly and threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you! You…you…oh my God," she pulled back, a horrified look on her face.

Harry, alarmed, wheeled around, his wand out. Nothing. He frowned and turned back around. "What?"

"I…I forgot your birthday!" she cried.

He laughed. "Oh, 'Mione, it's all right. It was last week-."

"It's not all right! I forgot your birthday! How could've I been so _stupid_! Honestly! I mean, it's _you! _How pathetic can I get?" she wailed, sitting on the torn couch.

Harry cautiously sat beside her and touched her arm. "Hey, hun, don't worry about it. Seeing you again was enough."

She laughed. "I may forget things, but I am not stupid, Harry James Potter. I know when you are using your oh-so-knee-buckling charm on me. What are you going to do if I fall under your spell? Break my heart again? What you did a week ago was very unlike you, and yet I have a feeling you would do it again," she finished quietly, wiping away fresh tears.

Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I…don't know why I did what I did, OK? I'm an idiot, Hermione, and I suck around girls, and you know that. I was just being protective of the people who I love, but then I realized I couldn't live without them. I didn't have enough sleep that night, and I need you."

She sniffed. "Luckily your number one fan, Ginny, suggested that we wait another week for your 'health.' Uh, she is such a prick."

She caught Harry's mischievous glance and his cheeky smile. "You're jealous."

She rolled her eyes. "And you are completely full of yourself."

His grin widened. "You are jealous of Ginny! You've always been!"

She flushed. "I am not jealous! Just because I am upset that that little prat has been hanging on your arm all week does not mean I am jealous!

He laughed. "I've missed you, Hermione."

Her expression softened and her heart melted. "Oh Harry, you can't imagine how much I've been missing you."

He cupped her chin in his hands and met her eyes. "Forgive me, Hermione."

She smiled warmly. "We all have someone that we really love, Harry. That person we would die for, that person we care about more than anything, and even if they don't love us back, we're always there for them. Well guess what, I love you Harry. How could I not forgive you?"

He returned the smile and leaned in closer. He kissed her. His lips pressed against hers, slowly, softly, seductively. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands caressed her face. He gently pushed her onto the couch and leaned on top of her.

The kiss grew more passionate, and Hermione wished that the moment would never end…

…But it did.

"Harry!" Hermione's eyes flew open and she pushed Harry off of the couch.

She sat up quickly and glared at Seamus's smug expression. "What?"

Harry stood up, trying to cover them up with a bunch of papers in his hand.

Seamus looked between the both of them. "You know I saw that, right?"

Hermione blinked. "Saw what?"

"You two snogging each other senseless," he said, a smile tugging on his lips.

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Seamus?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh, we stopped by the Library, and it's in perfect condition."

She beamed. "All right, Seamus. You can leave now."

He eyed them both before sprinting out of the Common Room.

Hermione turned around and magically fixed the couch. "Now, where were we?"

**XXX**

Lavender wandered through the abandoned halls, her wand alight. She sighed and looked through the unused classrooms. So many memories had occurred in these places, she would never forget Hogwarts.

"Lav?" a voice called out. She quickly wiped away her tears and looked up to find a concerned Ron.

"Hi," she said quietly.

He smiled slightly. "Are you all right?"

She sniffed. "No. I…I don't ever want to leave this place."

Ron nodded his head and opened his arms. "Come here."

Lavender fell into his arms, sobbing like mad. She let everything out as Ron softly cooed her. Leaving Hogwarts was not the problem, all the memories that came with it were.

She pulled back and smiled, wiping away her fresh tears. "Um…thanks Ron…for that."

He rubbed her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry Lavender, I shouldn't have treated you like that. I wasn't thinking last year."

She laughed hollowly. "Yea, you treated me horribly, but we can't change the past, can we? Don't you get that look, Ronald Weasley!"

"Sorry."

"So…friends? I guess?" she questioned awkwardly, not meeting his eyes.

He smiled and lifted her chin. "I've matured, Lav. Of course we'll be friends," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled sadly and sighed.

"I'm gonna cry again," she whispered.

He laughed and tapped his shoulder. "Right here, girl." Lavender rested her cheek on his shoulder and let the tears flow. His hands rubbed her back as she cried. She cried for her and Ron. She cried for Harry and Hermione. She cried for Harry and his inner battle. She cried for Hogwarts. She cried because all she ever was going to be known as is the snobby cry baby that gets all the guys.

**XXX**

Hermione entered the Library, adjusting her ponytail. Harry followed shortly behind, giving his hair a good ruffle.

Lavender looked up from her pile of books and smirked. "I'm guessing you found out who did that to the Common Room?" she asked slyly. Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

She smiled mischievously. "Or you two followed my advice by talking and ended up snogging each other senseless."

Harry grinned cheekily at Hermione, who rolled her eyes. "Now where would you get that idea?"

Lavender pointed at Hermione's wrist. "No bracelet."

"So?"

"Come on, Hermione. Every since Harry gave that to you last year you haven't kept it off. Only something like Harry-taking-it-off-when-it-got-in-the-way-of-a-snog-session would keep you from remembering to put it back on."

Hermione blushed. "Lav, can I talk to you, _alone_?"

Lavender shrugged and followed Hermione behind a bookcase, but not before giving Harry a thumbs-up.

Hermione took a deep breath. "You saw us, didn't you?"

Lavender smiled. "Nope. Seamus told me. Come on, admit, I was right."

She sighed. "Lav-,"

"Say it!"

"OK, OK…you were right."

"It's nice hearing those rare words every once in a while…you know? It's like-,"

"Lavender! Would you just promise not to tell Ginny? Or else my death sentence will be scheduled in ten minutes."

Lavender saluted her. "Aye aye, Captain."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the pile of books. "Well, then, let's get started, shall we?"

Harry and Hermione sat down next to each other and started reading the encyclopedia-sized books. Lavender sighed and looked around. She was never good for spotting something, but she didn't miss a redhead run away from a library window.

Interesting.

**A/N: Yea…yea. That's all I have to say really. That and sorry it's short. The last day of school is Tuesday, people. I'll write longer chapters then.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**QuidditchGirl30**


	9. A Caress of Light

**The Light of Love**

**Chapter 9- A Caress of Light**

**A/N: Yes, I am back…with another chapter. Yay! Lol okay, please review…we're halfway there! …Maybe. This I think is my favorite chapter. I dedicate this to Chelsea, who sadly moved away (tear). I hope you can read this chapter, because its dedicated to you, Chels!**

**Enjoy!**

"Lavender, I didn't know what else to do. I…I couldn't say no, could I? But…I don't know my feelings about him. I mean, it makes logical sense to-."

"-Oh shut it with the logical nonsense, Hermione. No one cares. The real question is: is he really the guy for you?" Lavender looked up from her garden, squinting in the sun.

Hermione sighed and sat down in the white lawn chair, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "I don't know. It was just so sudden…and…and I didn't know how to react and Harry was just standing there giving me that look and Ron was waiting and you were choking on your Coke and," she took a breath. "I don't know."

"Well we were sort of all expecting him to do it. I mean, _I_ knew he was going to do it…I just didn't know when," she bent down and pulled a dandelion out of the ground and threw it into the wheelbarrow.

Hermione blinked. "By the way, what are you doing?"

"Weeding."

"Why?"

Lavender attempted to wipe the dirt off of her nose, creating more smudge marks on her cheek. "Well, since Harry forbid me to go on the Horcrux hunt with you guys, I know I will be bored silly. And this place needs **a lot **of housework, so I figured, why not?"

"Why don't you use magic? Your birthday was in May, so you're of age."

"I **_know_** that, Hermione. I'm not stupid. I actually am third in the year. But anyways, I don't want to do magic. My mother taught me to decorate and do chores the muggle way and I think it is more direct and efficient."

"If you say so," Hermione sighed and looked out at the woods in the back of the house.

Lavender looked up and studied Hermione's face. "Here," she said, pulling out a book from her back pocket. "I think this'll cheer you up."

Hermione curiously took the book named The Fellowship of the Ring. "Is this part of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy?"

Lavender nodded. "I didn't know if you read it, since you're from a muggle background, but I thought you needed a break from everything."

Hermione gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks, Lav, I'll go and read it right now."

Lavender watched her enter the newly installed backdoor, all the while thinking, _Yea right_.

**XXX**

Hermione sighed and placed the book on her nightstand, right next to another copy of the same book. She sat down on her bed and twirled her thumbs in worry. What was she going to do?

"Hey," a soft voice came from behind. She recognized the voice instantly and her eyes started to water.

She turned to find him leaning on the bathroom doorway, picking at a chunk of loose paint. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she approached him.

"How…how could you? I now have to be with him," her breaths came out short and she was afraid she was about to hyperventilate. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh. I didn't physically have you accept, but I pushed you. Its…its not fair, but it keeps you safe and that's all that matters," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his chest.

"I don't want to! I love you!" she wailed.

He pulled away and held her face in his hands. "And I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I don't want to," she breathed. "I don't want to date him."

**XXX Flashback XXX**

"I give a toast…to the war," Ron said, holding up his glass of Butterbeer.

"No…to love," Hermione held up her glass.

"To us…the best of friends," Harry breathed, looking at the table. Silence. Lavender cheered and banged her Coke bottle against Ron's, Hermione's, Seamus's, and Ginny's glasses. Neville, Dean, and Luna had decided to visit the joke shop instead of getting a drink.

Harry nodded and let his Butterbeer be splashed around. Everyone drank his or her assorted drinks deeply. Hermione placed her glass down carefully and sighed.

Ron followed suit. "Um…Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

Harry found Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed it. Lavender's eyes grew wide and she brought the Coke bottle to her lips as she started gulping down the fizzing soda.

"You just did, Ronald," she answered briskly.

Ron's ears grew red. "Yes, but a different one."

Gulp.

"Ron, I have no time for this. I need to pick up Christmas presents-,"

"Christmas presents! You're bloody joking! It's the middle of August!"

Gulp.

"So? At least I don't procrastinate and get presents _the day before_!"

"Guys-," Harry interjected.

Gulp.

"Oh sod off Hermione! It was **one** time! And that was because," he grew silent. "I didn't get enough money any earlier."

"Oh poor pitiful you. For God's sake, get a bloody job!"

"Hermione!"

Gulp.

"You know what?" Ron asked, standing up, face red.

Hermione did the same, pulling her hand away from Harry's. "What?"

He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

Choke.

What happened next was a blur. Ginny shrieked in delight and jumped up, knocking the dying Lavender on the ground. Harry sprang to his feet and pulled Ron away from Hermione, eyes burning. Seamus fell down next to Lavender, who seemed to be out of her coughing fit. Hermione was trying to catch her breath as Harry wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"What the heck was that?" Harry boomed, not wanting to curse in public.

Ron regained his posture and smiled. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Hermione winced as Harry slowly pulled away. Lavender and Seamus stood up as Ginny waited impatiently.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her breathing became shallow as she glanced around. Ron's face wore an unforgettable pleading look, Lavender's face was filled with horror as she slowly shook her head, Seamus held no expression whatsoever except of mild interest, Ginny was biting her lip in excitement, and Harry's face was unreadable. Hermione looked into his emerald eyes.

_Go ahead, just say yes, _his voice echoed in her head.

_No Harry, I love you,_ she thought, wondering if he heard it…or thought it.

_You have to be with someone, and he's fancied you for a long time. It's better him than me._

_No! I want to be with you!_

_If you wont do it, then I will. Only for your safety._

_NO!_

"Yes," she heard herself say. She gasped and whirled around to find Ron with a wide grin on his face.

Hermione's world started to spin. She felt as if she was in one of those tumbling houses at the carnival. She placed a hand to her forehead to stop the dizziness. She swayed slightly and Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked as he made his way over.

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Yea, just all of the excitement is getting to me. I'm going to go home and lie down for a bit, OK?" she nodded to everyone and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Everyone sat back down again. Lavender plopped in her chair in disbelief. _How in the world could Hermione do that?_ She looked around to Ron, who was red in the face but was grinning widely as if he had just won a prize. Harry was sulking slightly, his head bent over to look in his cup. He looked up and their eyes met. He gave a slight nod and turned to Ron.

That's when realization sunk in.

_Harry made her do it._

**A/N: Hee hee I loved this chapter! I especially love Lavender and her Coke bottle. Hehe. Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until then…REVIEW!**

**QuidditchGirl30**


	10. The Light of Love

**The Light of Love**

**Chapter 10- The Light of Love**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not even the Mission Impossible reference that is made.**

**A/N: Remember that one author who wrote about what she wanted Book Seven to be like? And she started writing other stories? Hehe…Hi. That's me. I'm doing it again! Just like 'Don't Let Go'! I came up with another story (a.k.a Potentially Problematic? I Think Not.), and now I'm distracted with that one. Well…I'm determined to finish this one off. I don't know if I should destroy all the Horcruxes/Voldemort or just sorta…end it. You know what? I think I'll go with the latter one, because I wanted this to be a plot-based story, and I haven't progressed for crap. I'm already at ten and I haven't destroyed a Horcrux yet. Crap. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. Oh yea, and the dream thingy, yea, you'll get what it's about later.**

**Enjoy!**

"…That's…it?" the straight, brown haired girl asked, looking around.

"I guess…" the other one pulled out her wand and crouched down to look at the hovering locket.

"Are you sure it's safe, Hermione?"

"How would I know? Lavender, I may be smart, but I'm not a genius. Oh, _honestly_, why are we wearing these?" the girl known as Hermione snapped, exasperated. She pointed at her muggle ski mask and black attire.

Lavender grinned. "Come _on_, Hermione. We can't just sneak around in the dark without looking like we just stepped out of _Mission Impossible_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to go back to locket when she froze in mid-air. "Wait just a moment, Miss-I-Don't-Know-What-A-Television-Is-Called. How come you know so much about muggle movies when you do not have the clue how to work a T.V.?"

Lavender's eyes narrowed. "That is for me to know and you to never find out."

"_Honestly!_ You are so impossible!"

"No, I'm Mission Impossible!"

"We have a Horcrux to destroy."

"I can see that."

"Destroy it."

Lavender looked at Hermione in shock. "_Huh?_"

"You heard me. You think you're so…so…_cool_. So go ahead and destroy it."

She shrugged. "All right," she walked over to the locket. "_Destructo!_"

A flash of white light erupted and both of them had to shield their eyes. It eventually died down and Lavender turned around, locket in hand, a smirk on her face. "Piece of cake."

BOOM!

At that moment, both girls were flown backwards, slamming into a wall.

**XXX**

Harry woke up to the sound of an explosion. He jumped up, his wand ready. He ran out of his room and raced down to the source. He reached the first floor, looking around wildly. The portrait of Mrs. Black was wailing loudly, something that he hadn't heard for a long time. He winced and covered his ears. He walked over and found her portrait lying on the ground.

"Mrs. Black?" he asked, shocked. She looked up and shrieked even louder. "A FOOL OF SON I HAD!"

He frowned in confusion and looked up to where she should've been hung. He gasped as he noticed a door handle was attached to the wall. He saw no outline of a door, but he couldn't help but notice black lines that formed a rectangular shape.

"_Alohamora!" _he cried. To his horror, he heard a creaking sound and the wall shifted and opened, revealing an unknown room to him. He walked in and gasped at what lay before him. The room looked like a regular bedroom. It held couple of dressers, a bed, chairs, and some tables. The only problem was that the room looked like a bomb went off. The furniture was singed and some even on fire, and the walls were blackened.

"Bloody Hell!"

**XXX**

Lavender shifted and groaned. Her head felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on it. She felt no ski mask, but luckily hair was hanging over her face. She opened her heavy eyelids to find herself on a dusty but black floor. With little strength, she looked around to find Harry and Ron gaping at the scene before them.

She tried to lift her head, but she was too weak. She tried to call out, but she didn't have the strength.

"Look! A body's over there!" Ron called out. _No shit Sherlock_, Lavender thought grumpily as they ran over.

"Lavender!" they both cried.

Ron crouched down. "You look awful."

Lavender blinked heavily. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Harry asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Well we were trying to destroy a Horcrux-I think it's in my hand-but something…I don't know what…blew up. Thankfully I put on extra clothing," she whispered breathlessly.

Ron automatically reached down and gently grabbed the locket out of her immobile hand. He continued to hold her hand, attempting to comfort her.

Harry's eyes hardened. "Wait. Who's 'we'?"

Lavender closed her eyes and surprisingly shifted her head. "Me…and Hermione."

Ron gasped and made to move, but Harry held up his hand. "No. You stay here and help Lavender get to St. Mungo's while I try to find…Hermione," he choked on his words. Lavender could tell he almost said, 'What's left of Hermione'.

Ron gave him a slight glare. "_I'm_ her boyfriend. Not _you_."

"Guys," Lavender interrupted. Her vision blurred. "I don't care who takes me…but I'm about to…pass…out," her words came out in breaths.

All she remembered was Ron apparating her to St. Mungos, and falling into his arms.

**XXX**

She didn't want to move. It wasn't as if she had a choice. She was physically _incapable_ of moving. Her breaths were slow, and she was perfectly content with staying right where she was.

"_Hermione!_" a voice called. She knew that voice. She knew those kisses that were planted on her lips over and over. _Harry._ She wanted to smile, but once again found that she couldn't.

"Oh Hermione, _please_ wake up. Oh God if I lost you…" he whispered frantically.

She wanted to tell him that she was all right, that she could here him…

"Hermione I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Merlin, please be OK."

_I'm fine!_

"I know you are mad at me right now for what I did, but I love you."

_I love you too!_ "I love you too!"

Silence.

**Finally** getting some strength, Hermione's eyes fluttered open to find a tear-stained Harry leaning over her.

"Hello."

And with that, his lips were up against hers in a passionate but pleading kiss. She moaned softly in pain as his body put more pressure on hers, and he quickly slid off her.

"I'm so glad you're all right! It took me forever to find you…and…and I thought you were dead! And…dear Merlin! We need to get you to the hospital," he said in a rush, looking around. Hermione smiled. This is was her typical Harry at a desperate time like this. _Her_ Harry. The happy thought dissolved as another _Pop!_ Emerged from the room.

"Harry! Did you find her? Oh! Bloody Hell! Hermione! Is…is she all right? She's going to be OK, right? Oh Bloody Hell! She's worse than Lavender! I-,"

"Shut up, Ron. Just help me apparate her," Harry barked. Hermione inwardly smiled at his orders, for it seemed that Ron didn't know she was awake. Harry scooped her up and she fell into darkness.

**XXX**

She opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. The sun's menacing glare had her groaning and rolling onto her side. '_Why can't the nurses shut the blinds?_' she thought grumpily. Her eyes peeked open and she found that she wasn't in a hospital bed. She was lying in a field. Of flowers.

She sat up and blinked in the new light. There was nothing in sight, save for the pansies that grew next to her. There was a line of trees to her left, but nothing else. She stood up with ease, wondering where the hell she was.

"I'm dreaming," she muttered, scratching her head. She was in a very good condition, it seemed that she didn't have a scrape on her body.

"Hey Hermione!" a figure emerged from the trees. Hermione squinted. _Lavender?_

She waited patiently as she approached. Lavender smiled and waved.

"Hello! Lovely place, isn't it?"

"Um…Lavender, where _are_ we?"

Lavender looked around, squinting. "No clue. This is _your_ dream after all."

"So this isn't real. I really _am_ dreaming?" Hermione asked, relieved.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"So…what shall do?"

Lavender nodded her head toward the trees. "Lets go into the forest there, it will provide us with some shade." Hermione eagerly agreed and they soon found themselves under the shelter of the thick tree leaves.

Hermione frowned. "What are we doing here?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I don't know! This is your dream, not mine!"

Hermione huffed. "Fine, then."

After a few minutes of walking slowly, Lavender looked at her new muggle watch. "Holy Cricket! Is that the time? Well, I best be off!"

"Wait, where are you going? What am I going to do?"

She gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry, Hermione. You'll find your way. See you when you wake up!" she started skipping off. She stopped. "Oh yea, and please wake up soon. Guess what? Our Hogwarts letters arrived!"

"I-wait! How would you know that?" Hermione sighed impatiently and sat down on a boulder.

"Hello Hermione," a cool voice drawled. Hermione turned to find him leaning on a tree.

Her eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked coldly.

He shrugged. "Well you _obviously_ wanted me in your dreams…so, well, I came," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He shifted and sat down on a fallen log across from her. "Hey. Don't be rude to me. I think I'm doing a fine job trying not to made any bad remarks."

She snorted. "I think it's the longest that you've ever managed, Malfoy."

He gave her a triumphant smile. "Well, good then. Might we move on, then?"

She looked around. "Where?"

He looked down. "Follow the-,"

"-If you say 'Follow the yellow brick road', I swear I'll hex you."

He frowned. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Yea, well, anyways, we need to follow the path to…uh, wherever you need to go. Come on."

She reluctantly followed him deeper into the forest. "But I don't know where I need to go to…well, wake up."

He looked back at her and smirked. "You'll find out-ah…here we are."

Hermione looked over his shoulder to see that they had arrived at a clearing. Ron and Harry sat in the middle, polishing the school's brooms.

They both looked up. "What is _he_ doing here?" Ron barked.

Malfoy held up his hands. "Hey. I got her here, so leave me out of this." He turned back around to face her. "Choose wisely."

Confused at his answer, Hermione frowned and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione," they both looked up and smiled. She returned the smile.

"How's…er…the dream so far?"

She frowned. "I dunno…I'm not sure what I am doing here though."

Ron snorted. "Your intelligence must be immune in your dreams." She glared at him while Harry snickered. She watched them polish the Cleansweeps before Ron looked up, a frown on his face.

"You know, Hermione. You're going to have to tell me. Well, me outside of your dream. I mean-oh screw it all," he rolled his eyes dramatically and looked back down.

Harry chuckled. "What Ron is _trying_ to say is that you're going to have to choose between us…whether you like it or not."

"Yea! And even though our relationship has really started…well, lets just say you might want to break it to me early. Wait-," he moaned and put his had in his hands.

Her face fell. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I think you're past that point, Hermione."

They both looked at her expectantly. "I…I think I love Harry…but I don't know how to tell Ron."

Harry beamed. Ron groaned. "Oh yea…go ahead, hurt my ego. I don't care."

Hermione smiled as Harry laughed. "Hey, maybe if you practice saying it, you may feel better."

She gulped and nodded. She turned to face Ron. "Ron, I don't love you…I love Harry…"

And with that, a light filled her vision, and she closed her eyes.

She opened them to find herself in a hospital room and she smiled in relief. She lifted her head to find Ron gaping at her in horror and Harry had lost all color in his face.

Her smile disappeared. "What?"

Ron's ears grew red in fury. "You just said you didn't love me, but instead you love Harry."

That's when it sunk in. She had said it out loud.

**A/N: PHEW! Haha yay! I finished it! And it is long! YES! Yea, so the dream was just helping her realize her feelings and yea, blah blah blah. There you go! Review!**

**Until next time!**

**QuidditchGirl30**


	11. The Battle of Writer's Block!

**The Light of Love**

**Chapter 10 ½: The Battle of the Writer's Block!**

**Warning: NOT an official chapter!! I don't really think I'm allowed to do this…but I'll give it a try. And there's swear words. So BEWARE.**

**Well hello everyone! It's been, what, a year? Yea…about that…I honestly have no excuse except the most obvious one: school. S'been torture. And plus I'm writing my own novel and that's what I've been doing all summer…plus reading 4 blasted books for summer reading, and the book that's been on all of our minds: Harry Potter. AND writer's block. Bwa. cough **

**Um…yea. So, now, I just decided to put up this…er…commercial… in-between chapters to let you know that I AM alive….and I AM sorry…and I AM working on finishing this blasted thing-I mean… cough fanfic. Yea…**

**And now I present to you…The Battle of the Writer's Block! (with DH characters, of course)**

**For the stars: I am sorry, but the stars didn't show up, so I had to put the line thingys. Which took a lot of work, let me tell you. So you guys better feel pretty important right now.**

QG30: --reads DH-- …Wow.

Harry: So here's how we are gonna write this fic. You: --gestures to QG30-- go talk to the Big McG and see how in the hell we're supposed to attack this thing. You: --gestures to the Almighty!Neville-- go and attack the Writer's Block Eaters. You --points to Hermione-- you'll stay here with me. Got it?

Hermione: Oh, Harry! --hug--

Harry: erm…

Hermione: Oh, Harry! --another hug--

Harry: Hermione…please. Ron-

Hermione: ...R-Ron? --SOB--

Harry:…the Hell?

QG30: She does this when Ron goes away.

Harry: Oh.

Hermione: Oh, Harry! --grabs hand--

Ron enters the room. He has a Golden Book in his hand, and it has light illuminating from it and angels are singing in the background.

Hermione: --pulls away from Harry and walks behind Ron-- --drops to knees and starts to bow-- Master…Master…

Harry: --thinks this is crazy-- --walks outside--

Ron: Oh, wait, hold on. --flips through Golden Book-- Erm…no…--flips again-- Almost there…--scrolls down page-- Ah! --turns to Hermione-- Please...stand...up,...insert name-oh. Erm…please stand up, Hermione.

Hermione: --stands-- Yes, Master?

Ron: --whispers in her ear-- Let's pull a prank on Harry.

---Meanwhile…

Harry: --looks longingly at Ginny's footprints on Marauder's Map--

Muffled Voice of Ginny: Hey! --hits top of map with broomstick-- Stop looking at me, you perve!

---Anyways…

Harry: --comes back in--

Hermione and Ron: --giggle--

Harry: Er…what?

Hermione: …Love.

Harry: --withers and falls to the floor--

Hermione and Ron: --hysterical laughing--

Ron: All right, Hermione. Let's talk about this war. I'm effin serious.

Hermione: Really? Oh, Harry will be so happy!

Ron:…What? NO! No I didn't mean _that_ Sirius. I mean, oh nevermind. --mutters-- No one understands my effin problems. Hermione, just effin wake him up.

Hermione: Yes, Master. --looks at Harry-- Voldemort.

Harry: --blows back up-- Stop it!

Hermione: --giggle--

The lights flicker. The walls of the tents flap back and forth. The wind howls outside.

V-Unit (AKA Voldemort…AKA King of Writer's Block): --shows up with a lot of mist and 50 Cent playing in the background-- Sup, my home slice?! Long time no see, brotha. I be in da hood wit da peeps and I think, "Duuude, I haven't seen my boi in foreva." Yo, look at ya, you be da shiz!

Ron and Hermione: …--run--

Harry: --mouth hangs open--

V-Unit: Yo, Harry, my brotha.

Harry: Erm… Yes?

V-Unit: Avade No Write This Fic Kedavra!

Harry: --falls over--

To Make A Long Story Short, Harry realizes he's not dead, and decides to have some tea and scones with the Big DD. He's really tired, and orders some coffee. But then the Big DD tells him it's time to go, and Harry can't wait for his mocha frappiccino. Needless to say, he's pretty pissed.

Harry: --wakes up-- Are you freaking kidding me? All I had to do was let him _kill_ me and it would've been over?! What IS this shit?!

The Writer's Block in Harry was destroyed, but Voldemort (The King of Writer's Block) was alive, which Harry soon realized. So he now has to finish him off. He slips into his Invisibility Cloak and runs into the castle to find a scene pretty disturbing.

Bellatrix: --laughs hysterically-- Mwahahahahahahah!!!

Molly Weasley: $# &#$ $#& $&&! --kills Bellatrix--

Bellatrix, like her cousin, has learned never to laugh while in a battle scene. Just sayin'.

Harry: --pushes Molly away-- All right, Voldy, it's just you and me now…

Announcer Tim: Allrighty, now it's time for the Harry and Voldemort showdown! The score is Harry-7, Voldemort-1. They are oddly even. Right, Mike?

Announcer Mike: Yessiree, Tim. It's neck and neck…they're circling each other…the fans are on the edge of their seats…

Concessions Guy: POPcorn…get your popcorn! FRESH lemonade! Hot and salty popcorn! Fresh lemonade!

Harry: Avada I Will Finish This Fic Kedavra!

BOOM!

V-Unit: Dude, this is da shiz! --dies--

Everyone: --CHEER--

So. V-Unit is dead, everyone's happy…because the fic now will continue…except they are sad from all the random and unexplained deaths. NINETEEN YEARS LATER…Harry and What's-Her-Name marry, and Hermione falls into Ron's grasp and they get married. And they both have kids (Hermione and What's-Her-Name, I mean).

It's all very unsettling.

Lavender: What. The. Hell. Was. That!? You call that a _book_?!

QG30: Erm…yes, I think I-

Lavender: Shut up! I wasn't even mentioned ONCE! What the hell was THAT about?!

QG30: I think you were called a 'prick' or a 'prat' or something like that.

Lavender: …--glare--

QG30: --gulps and pushes notebook behind back--

Lavender: …what is that?

QG30: Er…what is what?

Lavender: --grabs notebook-- --GASP-- YOU'VE BEEN WRITING SOMETHING DIFFERENT! HOW DARE YOU?!

QG30: I…er…

Lavender: This is bullshit! --grabs QG30 by the collar-- Come on, we're finishing this thing. --pulls QG30 away--

QG30: Nooooo…--reaches for novel and Pirates fanfiction-- Nooooooo…

The End.

**A/N: After Harry saw Luna's portraits, I didn't have the heart to mock her. Plus she rocks socks, so… And…uh…for the other girl…what's her name? Jenny? Jinnie?! **

**Harry: Psst. It's Ginny, you know, my one true love?**

**Ginny….rrriiighhhttt. I think you know why I only wrote her in once.**

**I promise I'll update soon.**

**QuidditchGirl30**


End file.
